1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor driving apparatus and a home appliance including the same and, more particularly, to a sensorless motor driving apparatus capable of easily estimating the position of a motor rotor and a home appliance including the same.
2. Background
A motor driving apparatus is an apparatus configured to drive a motor equipped with a rotor for rotational movement and a stator on which a coil is wound. Motor driving apparatuses may be divided into a sensor type motor driving apparatus which employs a sensor and a sensorless motor driving apparatus. Recently, sensorless motor driving apparatuses have been widely used for reasons such as reduction of manufacturing costs. Research has been conducted on sensorless motor driving apparatuses to ensure an efficient motor driving operation.